


i hear hot blood flap and flutter

by likewinning



Series: their legs get led astray [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:18:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5705710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I wanted," Damian says. He licks his lips, and he's hard against Jason. He arches his hips and says, "I wanted to do it again."</p>
            </blockquote>





	i hear hot blood flap and flutter

It's just the two of them, of course. It didn't even need to be _both_ of them, but Talia asked Jason to follow, and Jason - wanted to see.

He watches from the shadows as Damian creeps up on his targets, slits the throat of the first one quickly, blood running down his sword before he turns to face the other. They dance for a minute, maybe less, Damian's feet seeming to barely touch the floor - and then it's over.

Two bodies, two enemies of the League, and Damian stands over them, breathing softly.

"How did I do?" Damian asks.

Jason steps away from the window and moves in front of Damian, the two bodies between them. "If I tell you perfect, will you take it too much to heart?"

Damian's mouth twitches. He sheathes his sword on his back, and steps carefully over the bodies. He reaches for Jason, smears blood on his cheek and looks him in the eye. "You remember what you promised me?" he asks. "About my first kill?"

They need to move. Any longer, and someone might come looking for the men Damian just killed, and it's not that they couldn't _handle_ that, but -

"Tell me how it made you feel," Jason says. He lifts Damian in his arms, and Damian wraps his arms and legs around him.

"It was," Damian says. "It was everything you said it would be. I could feel my own blood in my veins, could hear my own heartbeat, and when I killed them -" Damian's eyelids flicker, and Jason leans in to nuzzle his neck. 

"When you killed them?" Jason prompts.

"I wanted," Damian says. He licks his lips, and he's hard against Jason. He arches his hips and says, "I wanted to do it again."

Jason moans before he can stop himself, and they need to get _back_ before he tosses out even the little caution he has.

"It felt like," Damian says. "It felt like a gift."

Jason kisses him then, hard and full of teeth, moving them blindly back out of the house because Jason did _promise_.

"You were perfect," Jason tells him, before he sets him down. Damian glows at him, blood on his chin and the moonlight in his eyes. Jason doesn't regret telling him the truth.


End file.
